Timidez
by Meimei-chan 8
Summary: Pra quem curte o par NaruHina esta fic é p vc!


Disclaimer: Sem rodeios... Naruto não m pertence ...

Em seus sonhos podia muito bem pronunciar tal nome sem sentir o rubor quente em seu rosto, sem sentir seu corpo contrair...Em seus sonhos podia muito bem um beijo acontecer, no encontro de seus rostos anuviados de paixão...mas apenas em seus sonhos...

**Timidez**

É mais um dia de aula na vida calma e agitada da adolescente Hyuga Hinata. Já em sua carteira, observa serenamente a movimentação dos colegas na entrada da sala. O barulho das suas vozes e o arrastar das carteiras faz Hinata desconcentrar, como sempre, desde que foi pertencer a uma turma de Ensino médio , tão agitada como aquela, não era de surpreender que não fosse atacado de surpresa os seus leves e tão tranqüilos pensamentos a toda boa de uma avacalhação que o povo fazia antes de se acomodar em seus lugares...

De um lado e de outro as panelinhas se formavam para cochichar, por em dia os babados do fim de semana , pra fazer hora, já que o professor demorava para chegar à sala...não de se admirar pois que sabíamos que tais atrasos do professor da segunda feira, não era uma prova de que seria vândalo sem princípios o tão querido mestre- nos seus fins de semana- mas porque era corrida e pesada a vida de um professor... e o que era bom e por que não? Sua demora significava menos tempo de aula que era proporcional a lazer, boatos, à putaria (ops) estudantil.

O barulho desconcertante já era tão bem normal e mais ainda se não alimentassem a nervosa mente da pequena oriental que aguardava em toda atenção a chegada – de um certo alguém-que poderíamos dizer, em sério, até mesmo triunfal ao coração da mesma. Se remexia e desinquietava ao imaginar a cena da entrada; dos olhos do seu amado atravessando repentinamente a porta e Hinata-chan poderia tão bem fazer calar seus pensamentos nervosíssimos com as outras amigas em rodas de conversação em desconcertante agitação, mas não era bem assim.

A infância frágil , cercada de poucos mimos, junto a uma rigorosa criação, fizeram do crescimento de Hinata o mais vagaroso possível e observável ali mesmo no seu âmbito escolar: desde que chegou Hinata-chan mal abrira a boca—apenas para dar bom dia as poucas amigas e por que não dizer, as mais confiáveis que Hinata simpatizava no seu íntimo. Não que fosse antipatia ou ignorância de sua parte não cumprimentar os outros, até porque não havia quem não gostasse, ou mesmo não quisesse bem de certo modo, a figura doce e serena da amiga e vice-versa. E era dessa maneira que vivia. As mais patys da escola lhe definiam como a recalcada, a atrasada, a mais sem graça. E por mais trágico que fosse, era exatamente esses conceitos que definiam a personalidade, a sua imagem , em um contato a primeira vista.

Estudiosa como era e também dona de um mundo particular em que não era alheia aos apelos imaginativos aos voos à lembrança e à fuga para os sonhos. Trágico que fosse ou não, o pensamento bem como a vida de Hinata, era graça e flores, pois dessa maneira se definem mentes assim, que possuem pessoas sentimentalistas como a pequena Hyuuga, onde tudo o mais se conceitua primeiramente em seu coração.

Em sereno seus olhos descansavam e em serenidade logo presenciavam a mais recente algazarra que agitava os alunos ao pé da porta, que não fosse mais tormentos à menina a partir do momento em que pensamento e realidade cruzavam-se naquele flash repentino, vendo os mesmos olhos azuis que a pouco imaginara. Sobressaltou o coração, a face ruborizou na mais perfeita coloração vermelha, esquentados no momento mais demorado e em câmera lenta que seus olhos presenciavam. E assim ele chegou tirando o sossego da meiga menina e tornando mais alegre o furdunço dos rapazes... Quem não se animaria com altas doses de disposição e alegria que só mesmo Naruto poderia proporcionar aos meninos da sua idade.

De cumprimentos em cumprimentos se deslocou numa frenética energia à sua carteira que se posicionava aos fundos da sala. Sim, era da turminha do fundão, acostumada estar na bandalheira e garantindo a animação das aulas. Que seria delas sem esse povo, heim? E Naruto chamava a atenção aos fundos da sala e tirava os professores do sério o que só trazia animação e algazarra visto que esta nesta atenção se notava as perguntas e dúvidas do loirinho, dosadas de alta burrice que no seu mais alto esforço para aprender, revelavam ...

Aulas sem Naruto não seriam aulas e Hinata sem Naruto não seria Hinata, nem mesmo seria melhor...Não que seu mundo se completasse com ele, nessa frase clichê que se conceitua ligações entre pessoas, mas que seu mundo se tornava desempedido ao ver os exemplos de vida que Naruto proporcionava à ela. Revelar emoções, gratificações, esforço, são algumas que Naruto ensinou à pequena e que fincaram em sua mente em eterna gratidão em eterno sentimento...

-Naruto –kun...

O ruído saiu assim de seus lábios como resposta de seus mais altos pensamentos e no mesmo instante, o olhar de Naruto pousou em seu rosto, desconcertadamente provocante para a confiante o rapaz e um sorriso no rosto é a técnica mais infalível na arte da sedução. Hinata aprendeu com Naruto também, mesmo que não tenha a moça colocado bem o sorrisão no seu dia dia, a espontaneidade de Naruto era assustadora e tremendamente sedutora...

-Humm!... Hinata..?

De repente o sorriso sedutor desapareceu e logo as sobrancelhas descansaram sobre os olhos arregalados de Naruto. Não percebeu Hinata, que estava vermelhíssima como um doce morango.

-Naruto-kun...

Mas o loirinho pacas entendeu o que saía de sua boca. A intensidade sonora ambiente abafou as palavras.

-Humm!... quê?

-Eu...eu...

Não encontrava as palavras certas. Optou pela falta de contato visual com Naruto. Nesses momentos de extremo nervosismo o olhar de quem a gente quer bem só atrapalha...Mas a concentração de Hinata não chegou... e Naruto a todo ouvidos tentou uma( a bendita) aproximação que só lhe deixou mais palpitante e apaixonada. Uma batida do coração fez sobressalto à nipônica:

- Naruto, não...

Afagou o rosto nas mãos encrespadas. Em seguida, a sensação do toque das mãos confortantes e grandes de Naruto em seu rosto, piraram, entorpeceram a mente de Hinata que não chegou a cair de emoção. Sim, ainda estava ali, viva. Um beliscão não se fazia necessário, visto que a comprovação da realidade se seguia no entendimento das seguintes palavras que saíam da boca do loiro:

-Hinata, você está bem?

Quando a concentração chegou e com ela, o entendimento da situação, percebeu Hinata que só não estava sendo tocada pelo amigo, mas que estava vergonhosamente vermelha como se estive à beira de um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Cena corriqueira... e poderia tão bem ser se não estivesse incrementada de mais e mais: concomitante à chegada de Naruto à Hinata, a plateia assistia assim, na expectativa e excitados a espera de um gesto mais prometedor. O silêncio era cortante e olhos e mais olhos ferviam curiosos na direção de Hinata e Naruto...até um certo alguém, que digamos, poderia ter passado seu fim de semana nas baladas, para se demorar tanto a chegar na sua aula, para ministrá-la, estava a se debater tentando ver de perto que bicho era aquele que havia paralisado esses demoninhos enfardados...

Cara a cara, olho no olho...

-Hinata-chan

-Naruto-kun...

-Hinata-chan...

Da parte de todos , nada mais era que preocupação por presenciar Hinata-chan assim tão corada ou era mesmo pura sem –vergonhice vindo dessas mentes pervertidas e insanas... fosse o que fosse...

-Bom dia, Bu!

Foi uma frase saída do meio da multidão proferida na maior boa,'casual speak', nada de assustador, mas que atingiu como estilhaço, cortando o clima e todo mundo se tocou... ô professor chato esse, heim...Todo mundo odiou. Estava tão bom; uma cena romântica assim em sala de aula tão boa de se ver...e sorria malignamente o professor já em sua lousa e todos assim, frustrados foram um a um sentar para ver o estraga prazeres iniciar a sua aula...

E assim em alguns instantes todos iriam fazer uma viagem em suas mentes no assunto em exposição, mas havia um pensamento e um coraçãozinho que iria embarcar em um outro rumo.. Remoendo e remoendo a útima cena ficaria Hinata-chan. E em particular ficou cabisbaixa e serena em seus pensamentos...alto...bem alto..

Só uma interrupção da aula faria com que se acordasse. Erro. Só uma interrupção do seu mais querido loirinho ... Naruto-kun...

-THE END-

Perdoem erros de ortografia( a nova ortografia) mas creio que não vem ao caso..é isso aí.. esse texto faz parte das minhas ideias loucas que agora estou a compartilhar com vocês.. reviews são sempre bem vindas bem como dicas... td aqui é muito novo pra mim.. sou marinheira d primeira viagem, então to me matando pra descobrir tudo aqui...parece fácil mas não muito...

Pra quem gosta de Vampire Knight e o casal Kaname e Ruka, a próxima estória é pra vcs...Estarei postando logo, logo...espero que os agradem... então é isso.. bjos bjos! (^_^)v


End file.
